Halo Waypoint
Halo Waypoint is central hub for Halo-related content. The hub, which is accessed through Xbox Live, is available to Xbox Live Gold subscribers. It was released by 343 Industries as part of the Xbox Fall Update on November 5th, 2009. Content Halo Waypoint provides users with various kinds of Halo information, including information on members of the Halo community, various machinima videos, and gameplay strategies and tutorials. It will also allow players to access their own gameplay-related data, tracking "milestones" and progress through multiple games in the series. Weekly content Halo Waypoint will consist of new updates and features every day of the week, with each day highlighting a different aspect of the Halo Universe. *'Spotlight': Every Monday, interesting Halo personae (ranging from community site leaders to comic artists and authors) will be featured and interviewed. *'Beyond the Games': On Tuesdays, various kinds of Halo merchandise will be featured, and yet-to-be-released items will be previewed. *'Community Day': On Wednesdays, Halo Waypoint will focus entirely on the Halo community, showcasing user-created content and featuring the top Halo fansites. *'Machinima': On Thursdays, Halo machinima will be featured. *'Strategy': On Fridays, various gameplay-related tips and tricks will be featured. *'Halo Legends': On Saturdays, exclusive previews and behind-the-scenes episodes of Halo Legends will be featured. *'Fiction': On Sundays, various aspects of the Halo series' canon will be covered, and questions regarding the various media in the series will be answered. Career information Halo Waypoint displays a player's progress through the Halo games using milestones and awards. Milestones are achieved as a player's Halo gamerscore increases. Halo 3, Halo 3: ODST, and Halo Wars all support milestones, and future games will support it as well, although Halo 2 Vista and its achievements are currently not supported. Originally there were forty milestones, but on January 6th, 2010, it was raised to fifty via a title update. Earning achievements can also unlock avatar awards Halo Awards are medals that a player can earn by unlocking related achievements in the Halo games; essentially, they are groupings of achievements. As an example, the Vehicle Specialist award is unlocked after completing several vehicle-related achievements. Awards are also given in tiers; the more achievements a player unlocks, the higher the tier of their award will become. (For example, completing "extra" vehicle-related achievements will increase the Vehicle Specialist award's tier.) Intel Halo Waypoint will also offer Halo-related news and grant access to exclusive content. Such content will include podcasts, trailers, screenshots, sketchbooks, videos, and, as previously mentioned, exclusive previews of Halo Legends. It has also been confirmed that full episodes of Halo Legends will be available on Halo Waypoint, though they are free and are not even needed to be downloaded, but they are usually only on Waypoint for a single day. The Fiction The Fiction content contains articles and videos by former Ascendant Justice staff, Vociferous and Cocopjojo, each detailing a specific aspect of the Halo universe. There are five sub-categories to the Fiction content, Characters, Armory, Ships, Locations and History. The most common format of these entries is a written article, containing a gallery of related images, usually screenshots from the Halo games. Some entries include only a video, and in some cases, an intro video and three written parts. Characters The individuals and players found within the story of Halo. *'The Face of Regret' - A look at the Prophet of Regret. (Four parts, first part a video) *'Heavy Weapons Specialist Dutch' - Corporal Taylor H. Miles (Video) Armory The weapons, vehicles and equipment found within the story of Halo. *'NMPD Pelican' - D77 Civilian Pelican - New Mombasa Police Department (Text and images) *'Drop Pod' - A method of troop deployment. (Text and images) *'Gauss Technology' - Magnetic acceleration in combat. (Text and images) *'Booster Frame' - Open Frame 92/Extra-Vehicular Activity. (Text and images) *'VISR' - Visual reconnaissance technology for field operations. (Text and images) Ships The fleets, ships and other space-faring vehicles which exist within the story of Halo. *'UNSC Say My Name' - Warship at the frontlines during the events of Halo 3: ODST... (Text and images) *'Modular Dispersal Technology' - An ancient technology repurposed. (Text and images) *'Battlecruiser' - A detailed look at the infamous Covenant ship. (Text and images) Locations The galaxy-spanning places which are visited during the story of Halo. *'Uplift Reserve' - New Mombasa's corporate-funded nature preserve. (Video) *'Space Tether' - The mechanics and purpose of the orbital space elevator (Text and images) History The events, military operations and technology which shaped the story of Halo. *'Ten Twenty' - The events on and around October 20, 2552. (Four Parts, first part a video) Factions The different species and organizations found within the story of Halo. *'Rise of the Brutes' - A brief look at the history of the Jiralhanae. (Video) Awards Halo Waypoint Awards are awards earned in Halo Waypoint. They are unlocked by playing Halo games in the series, mainly Halo 3 and Halo 3: ODST. The awards unlock unique Halo related avatar accessories. There are currently 11 rewards, 5 are specific to male avatars and 5 are specific to female avatars.[http://www.bungie.net/News/content.aspx?type=topnews&cid=23588 Bungie.net: Bungie Weekly Update: 10.30.09] List of current awards and unlocks *'Halo Waypoint Monitor:' Log In to Halo Waypoint for the First Time. *'Rookie Helmet:' Unlocked Halo 3: ODST's Campaign Complete Achievement (Any Difficulty). *'ODST Armor:' Unlocked Halo 3: ODST's Good Samaritan Achievement. *'Black ODST Shirt:' Unlocked Halo 3: ODST's Tourist Achievement. *'ODST Hoodie:' Unlocked Halo 3: ODST's Dark Times Achievement. *'Recon Helmet:' Unlock Halo 3: ODST's Vidmaster: Endure Achievement. Dare's helmet for female avatars, Recon for male avatars. *'EVA Helmet:' Achieve Milestone level 50 in Halo Waypoint. Sources de:Halo Waypoint Category:The Real World Category:Xbox Live Category:Halo Waypoint